Prayer Reverie
Prayer Reverie (プレア・レヴェリー, Purea Reverī?) is a fictional character from the Japanese science fiction franchise Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // History He is the former pilot of the experimental ZAFT DRAGOON suit YMF-X000A Dreadnought that was used by the Junk Guild before he apparently died due to genetic complications. He is a young boy with strong spatial awareness. On one occasion, Prayer has a memory of piloting TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armor, but it is unclear whether this is his own memory or a vision he received from a pilot in the Moebius Zero corps, which is likely to have consisted mostly or entirely of people having high spatial awareness. On another, he saved Morgan Chevalier from death by sending a psychic message. Also, it appears that he was under the tutelage of Reverend Malchio, who called him "The Son of Destiny". Even after the war, Prayer's origins are still unknown, though there is speculation that he is a failed Al Da Flaga clone. According to Rau Le Creuset, before he was created, there were several unsuccessful attempts to clone Al Da Flaga, and Prayer could be one of these "faulty" clones. Like Le Creuset, Prayer suffered from painful effects of his genetic flaws. However, it can also be speculated that he could actually be a clone of Mu La Flaga himself. His vision about piloting a Moebius Zero strengthens this assumption; his age also fits, making it very plausible. He was dispatched by Reverend Malchio in July CE 71 to take possession of the YMF-X000A Dreadnought and bring it back to Earth, so that the Reverend can use its N-Jammer Canceler technology to end the energy crisis on Earth. Unfortunately, the N-Jammer Canceler within the suit is a prized commodity that is hunted by ZAFT, the Serpent Tail, and the Eurasian Federation (in particular, Canard Pars). Prayer fought several battles against Canard Pars and his CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Unit 1; Canard himself is considered a failure because he is the only failed "Ultimate Coordinator" "prototype" to survive. In their final battle, the Hyperion Unit 1 is destroyed, but Prayer protects Canard from the explosion of Hyperion's nuclear reactor. Unfortunately, Prayer later apparently dies from unknown causes. However, it is later revealed that he is alive and faked his death in the hope that it would cause Canard to change for the better. Prayer at times reveals himself to Canard via his mysterious powers to help calm him. In games In SD Gundam G Generation series and Gundam Wars card game, due to a more user friendly setting, he is listed as a Newtype instead of a different ability of spatial awareness. Nevertheless, this is not the official story settings. Prayer has also made his Super Robot War debut in the Nintendo DS game Super Robot Wars W. Gundam Evolve Prayer also appears in Gundam Evolve 6. He experiences a nightmare vision of what would happen if he lost control. Reverie Prayer